Guérir du passé
by Lili76
Summary: Harry après la victoire sur Voldemort va mal. Il ne s'en remet pas pour le plus grand agacement de ses amis. Un jour, Hermione explose, et Harry disparaît. Drarry, basé sur un fanart de Upthehill.


**Encore une fois, voici un OS inspiré directement d'un fanart de Upthehill.**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis.  
Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **"Parce que c'était lui, parce que c'était moi" _Montaigne_**

...xxxXXXxxx...

La guerre était terminée.

Harry avait eu du mal à s'en remettre. Il y avait eu tellement de morts, tellement de vies brisées...  
Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir coupable, et les cauchemars ne le quittaient que rarement.

Parfois, il pensait à tout abandonner pour aller vivre du côté Moldu, là où il pourrait retrouver un anonymat bienvenu.

Mais il aimait trop le monde sorcier pour le quitter. Il avait commencé à vivre en découvrant qu'il était un sorcier, et il ne pouvait pas tout abandonner, juste pour se sentir mieux.  
Alors, il cachait ses peines et s'accrochait, même s'il ne sortait plus vraiment de Square Grimmaud.

Il avait longuement hésité après sa victoire sur Voldemort.

Le monde sorcier avait été désorganisé, et le Ministère avait rapidement sombré dans le chaos. Chacun essayait de tirer son épingle du jeu, de cacher ses anciennes allégeances.

Le monde sorcier avait souffert et l'heure était à la reconstruction. Les Mangemorts identifiés étaient traqués sans relâche et les enfants de Mangemorts étaient invités à quitter l'Angleterre avec pour seul bagage leur baguette magique.

Harry s'était vite rendu compte que le Ministère profitait de l'image du Survivant. Le nouveau Ministre l'invitait à chacune de ses commémorations, et lui offrait régulièrement un poste d'Auror.

Au départ, Harry avait longuement hésité. Il avait pesé le pour et le contre, parce qu'une carrière d'Auror était ce qu'il avait espéré. Avant. Avant la dernière bataille et tout ses morts.

Ron et Ginny le pressaient d'accepter, tandis que Hermione restait silencieuse, l'observant avec attention.  
C'est peut être l'insistance de Ginny qui lui permit de se décider : au fil des jours, il s'éloigner de la jeune fille qu'il avait peut être un peu idéalisée.  
Elle était jolie, douce et affectueuse. Elle représentait un idéal dans son esprit : la femme parfaite, la femme rêvée.  
Mais au quotidien, Ginny avait un caractère parfois emporté, et manquait souvent de patience.  
Elle n'était pas méchante, mais elle était particulièrement intéressée par la renommée du Survivant au lieu de voir juste Harry.

Alors Harry s'était détaché d'elle, avant de rompre définitivement, revenant à une relation d'amitié.  
La jeune fille avait été blessée certainement, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le cœur brisé. Elle était surtout en colère.

Ron avait protesté pour la forme, avant de hausser les épaules et de ne plus aborder le sujet.

Après leur rupture, Harry avait refusé l'offre du Ministre.

Il s'était terré chez lui, ignorant les conseils avisés d'Hermione et les reproches bougons de Ron. Et le monde avançait lentement.

Il savait pertinemment qu'il s'enfonçait dans la dépression, il broyait du noir et vivre dans une maison lugubre - presque un tombeau - n'arrangeait pas les choses.  
Ses sourires se faisaient rare et ses yeux émeraude se ternissaient.

Il avait conscience de l'inquiétude de ses amis, mais il était épuisé de se battre. Il n'avait pas vingt ans qu'il était épuisé, et qu'il avait perdu espoir en l'avenir.  
Apprendre qu'il était un horcruxe et que sa mort seule permettrait de défaire le Mage Noir l'avait empli de révolte. Puis, il s'était résigné. Il avait accepté l'inéluctable.  
Sauf que rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Il avait survécu.

Mais il n'avait plus d'avenir. Il s'était tant préparé à disparaître qu'il avait oublié tous ses rêves et espoirs.

...xxxXXXxxx...

Hermione Granger était de l'avis de tous une sorcière brillante. Sa soif de connaissances n'avait pas de limites. Les défis l'attiraient, du moment qu'ils lui permettaient de mettre son esprit en difficulté...

Après que son meilleur ami eut tué le Mage Noir, Hermione avait passé un certain temps baignée dans une douce euphorie.  
Sous le coup de la joie d'un nouvel avenir, Ron avait enfin trouvé le courage de se déclarer, et ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser.

Leur relation se développait doucement, mais ils avaient tous les deux la douce certitude qu'ils vieilliraient ensemble.

Tout aurait du être parfait.

Mais... Mais Harry n'allait pas bien. Elle voyait son ami s'enfoncer dans une spirale presque autodestructrice.  
Harry, têtu, refusait de lui parler. Il lui assurait que tout allait bien avec un sourire réconfortant, et Hermione acquiesçait, le cœur lourd.  
Il ne trompait personne et il le savait, mais il s'obligeait à maintenir une fragile illusion pour éviter les questions.

La guerre avait prélevé un lourd tribu. Le monde sorcier se relevait doucement et pansait ses blessures mais Harry lui, se cachait pour rester enfermé dans un passé morne.

Hermione avait bien essayé de décider Harry à déménager pour se trouver un appartement ou une petite maison bien plus lumineuse et dépourvue de tout ces souvenirs. Mais Harry s'accrochait à la maison de Sirius, gardant ses blessures à vif.

Elle avait l'impression de ne rien pouvoir faire et son impuissance la frustrait au plus haut point.

Jusqu'au jour, où, après une mauvaise journée au Ministère, elle était rentrée pour se disputer avec Ron. Le ton était rapidement monté et Hermione, à bout de nerfs, avait claqué la porte de chez eux.  
Elle s'était réfugiée chez Harry, mais en arrivant, elle avait trouvé son meilleur ami en pleine crise dépressive.  
Elle avait tenu cinq minutes, après avoir rassemblé toute la patience qu'il lui restait.

Puis, face à l'air de chiot battu de Harry, elle avait explosé.

En voyant les larmes dans les yeux verts, une partie d'elle avait culpabilisé. Mais une autre partie d'elle jubilait de pouvoir se défouler et de constater que ses paroles venimeuses faisaient mouche.

Puis, après une dernière tirade hurlée à pleins poumons, lui enjoignant de sortir de sa fichue baraque quitte à écumer les bars moldus, elle était partie en claquant la porte, à grands pas.

...xxxXXXxxx...

Harry était resté immobile, comme sonné.

Hermione avait toujours été de bons conseils, et dotée d'une patience à toute épreuve.  
Elle ne s'emportait que rarement, et lorsqu'elle craquait, elle se maîtrisait rapidement.  
Jamais il n'avait assisté à une telle explosion de colère, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hermione s'était ainsi acharnée sur lui.

Il regarda autour de lui, perdu, puis décida sur un coup de tête de suivre le conseil qui lui avait été donné. Ou plutôt hurlé.

Il monta au pas de course dans sa chambre, se changea pour un jean et un tee-shirt et après une hésitation laissa sa baguette sur la table de chevet.  
Après tout, il n'était pas vraiment sans défense, il arrivait à se débrouiller correctement sans sa baguette.

Puis, il sortit de chez lui et partit à grands pas.

...xxxXXXxxx...

En moins de trente minutes, Hermione s'était rendu compte de ce qu'elle avait fait, et elle culpabilisait maintenant énormément.

Elle s'était rendue chez Harry pour y trouver du réconfort, et au lieu de lui parler, elle l'avait agressé, lui hurlant dessus comme une furie, sans se préoccuper de ses sentiments.

Pourtant, habituellement, elle se montrait d'une patience d'ange avec lui.

Elle avait pris dix minutes supplémentaires pour calmer ses sanglots, avant de retourner tête basse chez Harry, bien décidée à s'excuser et à réparer les dégâts qu'elle avait dû causer chez son meilleur ami.

En entrant Square Grimmaud, elle ne trouva pas Harry.

Inquiète, elle fouilla la maison méthodiquement.

En arrivant dans la chambre de Harry, elle ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à pleurer à nouveau, rongée de remords.

Il n'y avait plus aucun signe de Harry Potter dans la maison. Il était parti. Et il avait laissé sa baguette, bien en vue sur sa table de chevet.

Comme un signe, comme un au revoir.

Elle plaqua les mains sur sa bouche, affolée. Harry était parti, sans sa baguette. Elle venait de pousser le Sauveur à fuir en se montrant odieuse avec lui...

...xxxXXXxxx...

Harry de son côté devait reconnaître qu'Hermione avait eu raison.  
Sans sa redoutable colère, il serait resté terré chez lui, n'osant pas sortir, se morfondant.

Au lieu de quoi, il s'était aventuré côté Moldu.

Il avait commencé par flâner dans la rue, bénissant son anonymat retrouvé. Ici, personne ne le connaissait. Et au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, il se sentait de mieux en mieux.  
Le poids qu'il avait sur le cœur semblait s'alléger à chaque pas, et il se surprenait à sourire.

Après un long moment à marcher, inconscient qu'au même moment Hermione pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, rongée par la culpabilité, il arriva devant un bar.

L'établissement était minuscule, coincé entre deux immeubles imposant.  
Il était sombre, et la plupart des moldus passaient devant sans s'arrêter.

C'était probablement le genre de bar fréquenté par des habitués. Le bar tranquille, où il pourrait se laisser aller tranquillement, sans crainte d'être noyé dans la foule.

Il entra et resta un instant immobile devant la porte, laissant ses yeux s'habituer à la semi-obscurité. Ici pas de lumières vives. Quelques rares ampoules diffusaient juste assez de lumière pour se diriger dans l'établissement.

Comme il l'avait pressenti, il y avait peu de monde. Des habitués probablement, installés aux tables devant un verre.

Les conversations s'interrompirent mais reprirent dès qu'il amorça son avancée vers le comptoir. Il soupira de soulagement, heureux que son arrivée n'ait pas plus d'impact.

Il s'installa sur un tabouret et après une brève hésitation, il commanda un Whisky. Étrangement, le barman ne lui demanda pas son âge. Il le servit sans un mot et Harry se dirigea vers une table à proximité.

...xxxXXXxxx...

Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand il sentit une présence et quelqu'un s'installa à ses côtés.

Un long moment après, il tourna la tête et resta stupéfait.

Drago Malefoy se tenait à ses côtés, immobile.

...xxxXXXxxx...

Drago Malefoy observait le jeune homme à ses côtés, un demi sourire sur les lèvres.  
Il avait été étonné de retrouver le Sauveur dans ce bar, en plein Londres Moldu. Même si le grand Harry Potter avait grandi chez les moldus, il était de notoriété publique qu'il n'y retournait jamais.

Drago avait quitté le monde sorcier après la Bataille de Poudlard.  
Par chance, lui et ses parents avaient été graciés par le Ministère. Ils étaient restés sur place après la Bataille, et le Sauveur en personne avait juré que les Malefoy l'avaient aidé.

Ses parents avaient choisi de quitter l'Angleterre pour se retirer en France, mais Drago ne pouvait pas quitter son pays. Il avait hésité, puis décidé de se retirer dans le monde Moldu pour y vivre.  
Il était fortuné, aussi il pouvait se permettre d'y vivre sans travailler. Il s'était intéressé à la bourse, et commençait à se faire un nom sur les places boursières, sans jamais quitter son domicile.

Quand la solitude lui pesait trop, il venait dans ce bar, boire jusqu'à oublier qu'il avait été un sorcier. Un sorcier talentueux.

En voyant ce fichu balafré dans son bar, il avait eu une bouffée de nostalgie. Les années qu'il avait passé à Poudlard lui étaient revenues, et il s'était rendu compte que la Magie lui manquait.

Il avait eu l'intention de l'observer au départ, sans s'approcher de lui. Mais bien malgré lui, il s'était avancé et assis à sa table.

Leurs yeux venaient de se rencontrer, et face aux émeraudes qu'il n'avait jamais pu oublier, Drago sourit.

...xxxXXXxxx...

Harry contemplait Drago Malefoy à ses côtés. Loin d'être agressif, ce dernier souriait.

Loin des sourires mauvais ou des rictus qu'il offrait à Poudlard, c'était un sourire amical, détendu. Le genre de sourire que l'on offre à quelqu'un qu'on est heureux de retrouver.

C'était un sourire de bienvenue. Un sourire qui appelait un autre sourire en retour.

Et après une légère hésitation, Harry répondit à son sourire, les yeux pétillants.

Puis, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de se tourner vers lui, et de lui tendre la main. C'était un reflet de ce qui avait scellé leur haine lors de leur rencontre.  
Drago le comprit. Et lentement, sans quitter Harry des yeux, il prit sa main.

Ce ne fut pas une poignée de main à proprement parler. Ils se tenaient la main, sans se quitter du regard.

Harry reprit contenance le premier, et lâcha la main de Drago en rougissant légèrement.  
Sans le quitter des yeux, Drago leva un doigt en l'air et quelques secondes plus tard, le barman lui apporta un whisky.  
Ils trinquèrent en souriant.

Harry trouvait la situation étrange. Après des mois d'isolement, il retrouvait son ancien ennemi dans un bar moldu.  
Loin de se hurler dessus, ils se souriaient et se serraient la main. Ils faisaient la paix. Sans un mot.

Et pour la première fois depuis que la guerre avait pris fin, il se sentait bien.

Les deux jeunes hommes sirotèrent lentement l'alcool fort, sans se quitter des yeux. L'un comme l'autre n'avait pas envie de briser le contact visuel.

Puis réchauffé, aussi bien par l'accueil que par la présence de Drago Malefoy, Harry gloussa doucement.

\- Malefoy...  
\- Potter... Que nous vaut l'honneur de la présence du Survivant parmi les pauvres mortels que nous sommes ?

Harry grimaça.  
\- Pitié... Pas toi !

Drago secoua la tête en riant.  
\- Déjà lassé de la célébrité ?

Harry se renfrogna.  
\- Je n'ai jamais aimé ça.

Drago reprit son sérieux pour observer son vis à vis avec attention. Puis, il hocha la tête.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, Potter ?

Harry prit une grande gorgée de Whisky avant de hausser les épaules d'un air désabusé.  
\- Je ne sais pas trop. Tout le monde saute de joie parce que la guerre est finie, mais je n'arrive pas à m'en réjouir. Il y a eu... trop de morts.

Drago prit le temps de boire à son tour, en dévisageant le jeune homme à ses côtés. Maintenant, il notait les cernes, le voile de tristesse au fond des yeux, et son amaigrissement. Lui qui était déjà bien trop mince n'avait plus que la peau sur les os.  
\- Tu réfléchis trop, Potter. Tu devrais être soulagé d'avoir mis fin à la guerre et... tu as sauvé beaucoup de monde.

Harry secoua la tête, refusant d'entendre à nouveau les arguments que tout le monde lui servait. Drago eut un mince sourire, comme s'il se doutait de la réaction de Harry.  
\- Et tu m'as sauvé moi.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, surpris, avant de sourire à son tour, amusé.  
\- Le plus important, n'est-ce-pas Malefoy ?

Drago leva les main en l'air avec un regard innocent.  
\- Hey, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai dit !

...xxxXXXxxx...

Drago réfléchissait à toute allure face à Harry. Il ne fallait pas être legilimens pour se rendre compte que le Sauveur du monde Sorcier n'allait pas bien.  
Même sans les cernes et sa perte de poids, ses gestes et expressions hurlaient son mal-être.

A une époque, il se serait réjoui. Il aurait savouré la déchéance du jeune homme.

Mais entre temps, Drago avait grandi. Il s'était rendu compte de ses erreurs, et de la futilité des idéaux de ses parents.  
Il avait pris conscience qu'il ne pouvait pas cautionner l'éducation qu'il avait reçue.

Sa haine envers Harry Potter s'était volatilisée comme il se rendait compte que lui aussi avait été broyé par les idées des adultes.

Harry n'était pas différent de lui, il avait dû obéir à Dumbledore et au camp de la Lumière. Mais il n'avait pas eu son mot à dire lui non plus. Ils avaient le même âge, et il s'était souvent demandé s'il aurait eu le courage du petit brun à sa place.

Lors de ses nuits d'insomnies, il reconnaissait volontiers qu'il n'aurait pas supporté la pression que Harry avait dû subir. Entre les attentes de tout un monde, ses supporters et ses détracteurs, il y avait bien trop de choses à gérer.

Alors que Harry souriait, Drago décida qu'il allait l'aider. Il allait lui redonner le sourire, le goût à la vie. N'importe quoi pourvu qu'il aille mieux.  
Il allait enfin payer sa dette pour son aide. Pour ce qu'il avait sacrifié et pour ce qu'il avait accompli.

...xxxXXXxxx...

Harry vida son verre d'un geste brusque. Un reste de sourire s'accrochait encore à ses lèvres, et il avait envie que la soirée ne s'achève jamais.

Drago Malefoy était tout ce qui lui avait manqué. Maintenant qu'il le revoyait, il s'apercevait que le blond hargneux avait toujours été près de lui dans sa vie de sorcier.  
Drago avait disparu et sa vie avait cessé de l'intéresser.

Drago vida également son verre et lui offrit un nouveau sourire.

Un sourire chaleureux qui lui était directement adressé et Harry eut l'impression qu'une vague de chaleur se répandait dans ses entrailles.  
\- Bien Potter. Je te propose de venir chez moi.

Sous la proposition inattendue, Harry écarquilla les yeux et resta bouche bée.  
\- Chez toi ?

Drago gloussa.  
\- Les Gryffondor ne tiennent pas l'alcool. Donc, je ne vais pas te laisser rentrer seul et saoul.  
\- Je ne suis pas saoul !  
\- Ça, c'est ce que tu penses, Potter. Mais moi je vois bien que t'es plus vraiment frais.

Harry secoua la tête, hébété. Ignorant ses réactions, Drago continua.  
\- En plus, je vois bien que tu as l'air d'avoir besoin d'un peu de... recul ? Vacances ? Appelle ça comme tu veux. Je t'offre donc un peu de dépaysement, le temps de te remettre sur pieds.  
\- Chez toi ?  
\- Parfaitement. Je vis dans le monde moldu. Sans magie. Dans un quartier où personne ne te connais. Et où personne ne viendrait te chercher.

Harry eut un bref sourire.  
\- C'est alléchant.

Drago eut un sourire carnassier en le regardant attentivement.  
\- Et où nous serons en tête à tête, tous les deux.

Harry rougit violemment, pour le plus grand plaisir de Drago, qui se mit à rire, ravi de sa plaisanterie.  
Harry grogna pour la forme.  
\- Pas de Madame Malefoy ?

Le blond gloussa.  
\- La seule Madame Malefoy, c'est ma mère.

Ils s'observèrent quelques instants de plus, puis Drago se leva, en lui tendant la main.  
Harry n'hésita même pas. Il était convaincu. Il prit sa main et se leva, gardant son regard dans les yeux gris.  
Drago lui fit un clin d'oeil.  
\- Pas de Madame Potter qui pourrait lancer les Aurors sur notre trace ?  
\- Je vis seul.

Drago hocha la tête et entraîna Harry à sa suite. Il déposa un billet sur le comptoir en saluant le barman, puis ils sortirent.

A l'extérieur, il faisait nuit maintenant.

Ils marchèrent d'un bon pas en silence, épaule contre épaule.  
Puis, Drago entraîna Harry dans un immeuble à sa suite, et lui ouvrit la porte de son appartement.

Harry fit le tour des pièces, appréciant la luminosité et la décoration simple mais chaleureuse.  
Venant de son camarade, il se serait attendu à du moderne, des tons froids. Du luxe.

Finalement, ils avaient à peu de choses près les mêmes goûts. Des couleurs neutres, des meubles en bois, et un léger désordre montrant que l'endroit était habité.

Drago l'observait, appuyé contre le mur, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.  
\- Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?

Harry se retourna vers lui et hocha la tête en souriant.

...xxxXXXxxx...

Harry passa les deux jours suivants chez Drago Malefoy.  
Et il devait reconnaître qu'il appréciait l'expérience.

Ils s'étaient parfois disputés, mais rien de grave. Et leurs disputes se terminaient souvent par un éclat de rire, en se rendant compte qu'ils reproduisaient leur comportement d'adolescent.

Ils avaient trouvé leurs marques, et cohabitaient parfaitement. Ils aimaient la solitude et le silence. Ils étaient capable de passer des heures à discuter et à débattre.  
Ils avaient vu le pire d'eux même pendant leurs études, aussi ils se sentaient parfaitement à l'aise.

Finalement, Harry parla de rentrer chez lui. Il n'en avait pas réellement envie, mais il ne pouvait pas vivre en se servant des vêtements de Drago en permanence. Il vivait à ses crochets, et ill lui paraissait logique de cesser de le parasiter ainsi.

En entendant son explication, Drago haussa les épaules. Il avait de l'argent, et il vivait seul. Il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup pour vivre, et héberger Harry ne lui posait pas problème.  
Il avait pris goût à la compagnie du Sauveur après tout.

Après quelques instants d'hésitation, Drago lui proposa d'emménager avec lui. Il pourrait aller chercher quelques affaires, et venir s'installer quelques temps.  
Rien ne l'empêcherait de repartir quand il en aurait marre...

Harry sourit et hocha la tête. La question était réglée.

Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord que Harry retournerait Square Grimmaud à la fin de la semaine pour y faire ses bagages. Ils s'installerait chez Drago, et ils verraient si leur arrangement leur convenait.

La nuit qui suivit leur prise de décision, l'un et l'autre dormirent pour la première fois depuis longtemps d'un sommeil profond et sans cauchemars.

...xxxXXXxxx...

En revenant Square Grimmaud, Harry avait délibérément choisi une fin de soirée. Il voulait être sûr de ne croiser personne.

Il avait pris conscience qu'il avait besoin de temps pour aller mieux, et il ne voulait pas se présenter devant ses amis pour l'instant.  
Ron et Hermione voudraient savoir où il avait disparu, et il savait qu'ils réagiraient mal en entendant prononcer le nom de Drago.

Aussi, il allait suivre le conseil de Hermione, celui de se changer les idées. Il reviendrait pour leur expliquer, mais plus tard. Quand il serait prêt.

En partant de chez Drago, il avait noté le regard inquiet du blond. Il n'avait rien dit, mais il savait que le jeune homme s'inquiétait de ne pas le revoir.  
Sauf qu'il s'était attaché à Drago autant que celui-ci s'était attaché à lui.

En entrant, il se rendit directement dans sa chambre et sans même regarder autour de lui, il fait un bagage en ne prenant que ses vêtements moldus. Il ignora tout ce qui faisait de lui un sorcier.  
Il caressa doucement sa baguette, puis la laissa où elle était.

Pour l'instant, il n'en n'aurait pas besoin.

Il passa rapidement dans la salle de bains pour y prendre des affaires de toilette, puis fit le tour de sa maison rapidement.  
Avec un soupir, il décida qu'il n'avait besoin de rien de plus et il repartit immédiatement.

...xxxXXXxxx...

Alors que Harry venait de repartir, Hermione entra chez lui via la cheminée.  
Les yeux gonflés de larmes, elle regarda autour d'elle, puis soupira en se laissant tomber sur le sofa.  
Elle allait une fois de plus dormir sur le sofa, espérant que Harry ne décide de revenir.

Ron suivit quelques minutes plus tard, rouge de colère.  
Les cris fusèrent et finalement, rouge de colère, Ron remorqua une Hermione boudeuse pour la ramener chez eux.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se disputaient au sujet de Harry. Ce ne serait probablement pas la dernière fois non plus.

Mais Ron avait convaincu Hermione que Harry avait besoin de temps, et qu'elle devait cesser de l'attendre comme ça, au risque de le faire fuir davantage.  
Il n'y avait aucun signe qu'il ne soit pas parti de son plein gré...

...xxxXXXxxx...

Lorsque Harry passa la porte de son nouveau domicile, Drago lui tournait le dos, face à la fenêtre.  
En entendant la porte, il se tourna et écarquilla les yeux en voyant Harry.

Ce dernier se mit à rire.  
\- Tu pensais que je ne reviendrais pas.

Drago haussa les épaules, les joues rouges. Avant de rejoindre Harry pour l'enlacer, soulagé de le retrouver.

...xxxXXXxxx...

 _Cinq ans plus tard_

Harry fut tiré du sommeil par un glapissement aigu, suivi d'un bruit de cavalcade.  
Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se réveiller correctement et de se dégager des bras de Drago, la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit et une femme entra comme une tornade.

Voyant les deux hommes enlacés, et très peu vêtus, dans le lit, elle glapit à nouveau et se tourna en parlant à toute vitesse.  
Harry s'assit en baillant, et fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que la jeune femme disait.

\- Hermione ?

Elle se retourna à nouveau, et rougit violemment. Les yeux fixés sur le mur au dessus de Harry, elle hocha la tête, soudain silencieuse.

Drago s'éveilla à son tour en grognant et se redressa, déposant un baiser sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Harry se colla contre lui ronronnant presque, et les deux hommes gloussèrent en voyant Hermione rougir encore plus, atteignant une nuance de violacé particulièrement intéressante.

\- Hermione ? Tu pourrais nous attendre dans... le salon ? Que nous nous habillons ?

Drago eut un sourire mutin.  
\- Peut être qu'elle préfère nous voir nus...

A ces mots, Hermione glapit à nouveau et partit en courant.

Harry se mit à rire en reprochant à Drago d'être un gamin... Lequel le fit taire d'un baiser.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans le salons, habillés et échevelés, les joues rouges.  
Hermione avait repris contenance, et tournait en rond en marmonnant.

Lorsque Harry se trouva face à elle, elle fondit sur lui en hurlant.  
\- Cinq ans. Cinq ans que je te cherche partout, en priant que tu n'aies pas eu d'accident ! Cinq ans sans la moindre nouvelle ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?

Harry attendit patiemment que Hermione eut terminé, puis lui sourit doucement.  
\- J'ai suivi ton conseil. Je suis sorti de chez moi, et maintenant je vais mieux.

Hermione ouvrit puis referma la bouche, les larmes aux yeux. Puis, elle gifla Harry et partit par la cheminée.

Harry se frotta la joue d'un air absent tandis que Drago soupirait.  
\- Tu as été cruel.

Harry hocha la tête.  
\- Probablement. Mais... C'est la vérité. Elle m'a dit de sortir et d'écumer les bars Moldus, elle en avait assez que je m'apitoie sur mon sort. Je ne voulais pas la blesser...  
\- Mais tu as horreur des réveils en fanfare.

Harry hocha la tête.  
\- Le retour dans le monde sorcier n'est pas...aussi concluant que je le pensais.

Ils échangèrent un regard, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, décidés à déjeuner.

Harry avait appris à se montrer plus patient et moins impulsif au contact de Drago. Il savait que suivre aussitôt Hermione n'avancerait à rien. Autant lui laisser le temps de se calmer.  
Il leur enverrait un hibou à Ron et à elle, en leur expliquant qu'il était de retour. Puis, il verrait.

Quoi qu'il en soit, maintenant, il était en paix, près de Drago. Tous les deux avaient trouvé un équilibre et ne s'étaient jamais quitté.  
Leur relation s'était développé lentement, mais sûrement. Ils avaient pris le temps, sans brûler les étapes.  
Ils s'étaient découverts, peu à peu.

Un jour ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser. Et ça leur avait semblé naturel et évident.

C'était Drago un matin qui après avoir embrassé Harry tendrement lui avait proposé de renouer avec son passé. Il y avait bien longtemps que la tristesse avait quitté son regard émeraude après tout.

Harry avait hésité, mais Drago s'était dépêché d'ajouter qu'il serait à ses côtés, quelque soit sa décision.

Ils avaient empli un sac de quelques vêtements, puis avaient rejoint Square Grimmaud le soir même.  
Ils avaient abandonné leurs affaires dans l'entrée - probablement ce qui avait fait réagir Hermione d'ailleurs - avant d'aller se coucher ensemble.

Harry enlaça Drago et l'embrassa doucement.  
Et il décida qu'il ne resterait dans le monde magique que si Drago était accepté et traité correctement. C'était lui son avenir maintenant.


End file.
